User blog:Sidekickman/Waffen SS vs The E.R.P.
The Waffen SS, the fanatical nazi military unit, which worked both in combat and as Hitler's personal guard... VS The ERP (Ejercito Revolucionario del Pueblo), the guerrilla group of Argentina that was able to run several successful assaults on different military bases all over their home country, trained in both urban and forest guerrilla warfare... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:Flag_of_the_Waffen-SS2.png File:Walter_HP_Speerwerke_1428.jpg|Walther P38 pistol File:Mp18-I-1.jpg|MP-18 submachine gun File:StG_44_assault_rifle.jpg|StG 44 assault rifle File:Model_24_grenade.jpg|Model 24 grenade File:Erpstar.jpeg File:Ballester_Molina_Pistolas_calibre_11,25.jpg|Ballester Molina 11,25 pistol File:Ppgun.png|PP submachine gun File:2fn_fal2.jpg|FN FAL assault rifle File:Sfm-4.jpg|SFM-4 grenade Weapon Characteristics: Waffen SS: The Walther P38 pistol: The P38 uses a double action trigger design similar to that of the earlier Walther PPKs, and a loaded chamber indicator is also incorporated. The P38 was the first locked-breech pistol to use a double-action trigger (the earlier double-action PPK was an unlocked blowback design, but the more powerful 9x19mm Parabellum round used in the P38 mandated a locked breech design). The shooter could load a round into the chamber, use the de-cocking lever to safely lower the hammer without firing the round, and carry the weapon loaded with the hammer down. A pull of the trigger, with the hammer down, fired the first shot and the operation of the pistol ejected the fired round and reloaded a fresh round into the chamber, all features found in many modern day handgun. It had an effective range for 50 m (55 yd) MP-18 submachine gun: The MP-18 manufactured by Theodor Bergmann Waffenbau Abteilung was the first practical submachine gun used in combat. It was introduced into service in 1918 by the German Army during World War I as the primary weapon of the Stosstruppen, assault groups specialized in trench combat. Although MP18 production ended in the 1920s, its design formed the basis of most submachine guns manufactured between 1920 and 1960. The firepower of this new class of weapons made such an impression on the Allies that the Treaty of Versailles specifically banned further study and manufacture of such light automatic firearms by Germany. It used 9×19mm Parabellum Cartridges. StG 44 assault rifle: The rifle was chambered for the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridges, also known as 8x33mm Kurz and 7.9 mm Kurz. This shorter version of the German standard (8x57mm IS) rifle round, in combination with the weapon's selective-fire design, provided a compromise between the controllable firepower of a submachine gun at close quarters with the accuracy and power of a bolt action rifle at intermediate ranges. While the StG44 had less range and power than the more powerful infantry rifles of the day, Wehrmacht studies had shown that most combat engagements occurred at less than 300 m, with the majority within 200 m. Full-power rifle cartridges were excessive for the vast majority of uses for the average soldier. Model 24 grenade: The Model 24 Stielhandgranate was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from the end of World War I until the end of World War II. The very distinctive appearance led to its being called a "stick grenade", or a "potato masher" in British Army slang, and is today one of the most easily recognized infantry weapons of the 20th century. Ejercito Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP): Ballester Molina 11,25 pistol: The Ballester-Molina was used by Argentina's security forces. The Argentine Army adopted this weapon in 1938. The Ballester-Molina is a short recoil-operated semi-automatic locked breech pistol. The locking system is a near identical copy to the Colt M1911A1, with the swinging lock used to unlock the barrel from the slide. The trigger is single action, two stage, but pivots rather than slides like the 1911 trigger. The hammer is locked by the frame-mounted manual safety, and there is no grip safety. Overall quality is excellent. Many examples for sale on the surplus market have seen heavy use, but show little internal wear. The Ballester Molina is a copy of a Spanish Star pistol rather than an M1911 Colt, but was manufactured in .45 ACP. It has a few parts, such as barrel, magazine, and recoil spring, interchangeable with the M1911. The Ballester Molina was a very well made and very accurate pistol, which can successfully compete with any .45 manufactured in those times. The Ballester is also known as the "Hafdasa" after the initials of the company that made it. The ERP got their hands on these guns during raids into bases of the Argentine army, where they stole weapons, uniforms and ammo. PP submachine gun: The PP submachine gun was a home-made copy of the Carl Gustav Kulsprutepistol m/45 submachine gun (Swedish), which was used by the Argentine army at the time. It worked just like it, used the same ammo, but it was a little heavier and lacked the shoulder stock/holster, the factory of parts were in Mar del Plata, Florida, Don Torcuato, Garin, Villa Ballester in the Buenos Aires province. Just like the Kulsprutepistol m/45, it used 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges, and had no safety switch. It had a 36-round box magazine and a simple blowback action, it was very accurate at 250 meters, and because of its nature it was easy to handle, repair, and use. FN FAL assault rifle: Just like the Ballester Molina, the ERP got this assault rifles by stealing them from army bases in Argentina. The FAL was predominantly chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO round, and because of its prevalence and widespread use among the armed forces of many NATO countries during the Cold War it was nicknamed "The right arm of the Free World". The FAL operates by means of a gas-operated action very similar to that of the Russian SVT-40. The gas system is driven by a short-stroke, spring-loaded piston housed above the barrel, and the locking mechanism is what is known as a tilting breechblock. To lock, it drops down into a solid shoulder of metal in the heavy receiver much like the bolts of the Russian SKS carbine and French MAS-49 series of semi-automatic rifles. The gas system is fitted with a gas regulator behind the front sight base, allowing adjustment of the gas system in response to environmental conditions, and a separate gas plug can be closed completely to allow for the firing of rifle grenades and manual loading. The FAL's magazine capacity ranges from 5 to 30 rounds, with most magazines holding 20 rounds. Argentine FALs were produced by the government-owned arsenal FM (Fabricaciones Militares) at the Fábrica Militar de Armas Portátiles "Domingo Matheu" (FMAP "DM") in Fray Luis Beltrán, located a few miles north of Rosario. The acronym "FAL" was kept, its translation being "Fusil Automático Liviano", (Light Automatic Rifle). Military rifles were produced with the full auto fire option. The rifles were usually known as the FM FAL, for the "Fabricaciones Militares" brand name (FN and FM have a long standing licensing and manufacturing agreement). SFM-4 grenade: The SFM-4 was built in secret factories of the ERP all over the country. It was a simple hand grenade, built using a metal pipe and dynamite cartridges. It was easy to handle and actually had the instructions written on the side. Like modern grenades of its time, its fuse is lit by an internal device rather than an external flame, and it started by pulling the safety fuse. It was heavy, which allowed it to be thrown pretty far away, and its designed allowed it to be like a fragmentation grenade. (Source of some of this were from Wikipedia articles, others from personal research in history books) The Battle: This battle will be a group battle, six on six, it will take place at night, on a small town on the outskirts of a thick forest, the buildings of the town will be just houses and shops, all of them abandoned, built with bricks. Please submit your votes in the comments, as as per the wiki's rules, make sure that you enter a valid reason as of why you voted what you voted. Thank you. Battle Waffen SS: E.R.P.: Six members of the Waffen SS are walking trough a forest, heading towards a small abandoned town. The Gestapo had informed that an arms factory of the E.R.P. is functioning somewhere in that town, and they have been sent there to destroy those Communists. All of them have a Three of them are armed with a Model 24 grenade and a Walther P38 in their belt holsters. Three have MP-18s and the other three have StG 44s. As they reach the edge of the forest, they see the small abandoned town. There are several brick buildings, and the E.R.P. arms factory could be in any one of them. The leader of the Waffen SS group makes a signal, and they divide themselves in two groups, the 3 with the MP-18s go to one side while the other 3 with the StG-44s go to the other side. “Gehen wir töten die Kommunisten!“ said the leader to the rest. As they enter the city, they don’t notice an E.R.P. member looking at them from one of the building’s rooftops. He quickly runs downstairs to the house’s ground level, he moves a wooden board on the floor, uncovering a hidden trap door with a stairways leading to a secret basement. He goes down the stairs, replacing the wooden board as he goes down. At the hidden basement there are five other members of the E.R.P. working at the secret weapons factory, some are building PP submachine guns and others SFM-4 grenades. There are also three FAL rifles and six Ballester Molina Pistols set aside on a nearby table. “Un grupo de Nazis llego al pueblo.” says the E.R.P member to the others. “Preparense para la batalla compañeros, tomen sus armas.” replies one of the other E.R.P. members. The E.R.P. members take some SFM-4 grenades and each one grabs one of the Ballester Molina Pistols, placing them on the belt of their pants. Three of them then grabs the FAL rifles, and the other three grab a PP submachine gun that was already finished from the workshop table of the secret factory. Nodding at each other, they silently make their way up through the secret trap door. As the six members of the E.R.P. exit trough the trap door to their secret factory and hide it again with the wooden board, they decide to split up. The three men with the FALs will go up on the roof, while the three men with the PP submachine guns will go out through the back door. As they were on the roof, the E.R.P. members wait for the Waffen SS soldiers to come closer, and then they start shooting at them with their FALs. One of the Waffen SS soldier falls dead from the shots, while the other two run for cover, surprised from the attack. The Waffen SS soldiers shot back at the E.R.P. members using their StG 44s, and they manage to down one of them, while the other get down on the rooftop, to take cover. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: The two Waffen SS soldiers get closer to the house and one of them grabs a Model 24 grenade, activating it and throwing it at the rooftop. The two E.R.P. members see the grenade, and try to run away, but it explodes before they can get away. The grenade explodes, sending them both flying, killing them instantly. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: Suddenly, the door to the house opens, and out emerges one of the three E.R.P. members with his PP submachine gun. He starts shooting at the two Waffen SS members, emptying a whole cartridge. The two Waffen SS soldiers drop down, dead. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: The three E.R.P. member takes out his Ballester Molina pistol, as the PP has ran out of bullets, and calls his two companions from within the house. They come out and the three of them start running away from the house and into an alley. Having heard the gunshots and the grenade explosion, the remaining three Waffen SS soldiers come over to the house, and see the dead bodies of the Waffen SS soldiers on the ground. They hold their MP-18 submachine guns firmly, and look around, looking for any signs of danger. Seemingly from nowhere, an SFM-4 grenade falls down in between them. They run away, but one of them does not make it in time, as the grenade explodes too close to him. The Waffen SS soldier falls down from the explosion, dead. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: Using the surprise factor from the grenade explosion, the two E.R.P. members with the PP submachine guns emerge from their hiding place from within the alley, and start shooting at the two remaining Waffen SS soldiers. They manage to kill one, but the other Waffen SS soldier empties his whole MP-18 submachine gun cartridge and kills the two E.R.P. members. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: He suddenly turns around, as he heard two gunshots from far to the left, and sees how the remaining E.R.P. member has shot at him with his Ballester Molina, but missed. The E.R.P. member starts running towards the forest surrounding the small abandoned town. Having no more bullets on the MP-18 submachine gun, the Waffen SS soldier takes out his Walther P38 pistol from his holster, and runs towards the woods, following the E.R.P. member. The Waffen SS soldier walks through the deep forest, holding his Walther P38 firmly on his hand. He hears a noise behind him, and quickly turns around, shooting. But there is nothing there. Again he hears a sound to his right, he turns and shoots, but again he is met with just empty space. Once again he hears a sound to his left, and again turns around. He tries to shoot but he has run out of bullets on his Walther P38 pistol. He suddenly gets still as he feels a cold and hard metallic object on the back of his head. “Ya te tengo, maldito Nazi.” says the E.R.P. member, as he pulls the trigger of his Ballester Molina pistol. Waffen SS: E.R.P.: The E.R.P. member looks at the body of the Waffen SS soldier as he falls down, lifeless in the ground of the forest. He lifts up his left fist and yells out “Viva la revolución proletaria!” Winner: E.R.P. Category:Blog posts